customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - LITTLE SQUISH
This sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. It's actually a +12 pitched and sped up version of the Disney sound effect Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303. Info * First recorded: 1950s * Creator: N/A * Owner: Hanna-Barbera (1957-2001), Nickelodeon (1980-present), Sound Ideas (1993-present) * Origin: N/A * Year debut: N/A * First heard: N/A * Area used: Worldwide Used In TV Shows *The Adventures of Paddington Bear *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *Brum (Heard once in "Brum and the Shop Window Dummy.") *CatDog *Dora the Explorer (Heard once in "Rapido, Tico!" and "Lost Squeaky.") *The Flintstones *The Flintstone Kids *Garfield and Friends *GirlStuff/BoyStuff (Heard once in "Secrets & Lies," "The Birthday Party," "The In Crowd," "The Incredible Geeks," "Assess This," and "Weekend Rental.") *Grossology *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *The Jetsons *Johnny Test *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil *Lalaloopsy *The Littles *The Magic School Bus *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Morph (Heard once in "Portable Hole" as Chas is splatted by a cake.) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *NASA Connect *The Powerpuff Girls *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo *Samurai Jack *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! *SpongeBob SquarePants *Robot Chicken *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! *The Tofus *The Tom & Jerry Kids Show *Top Cat *Trollz *Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production *The Woody Woodpecker Show (1987 TV Series) (Heard in the intro and in the Musical Miniatures.) *The Yogi Bear Show TV Specials *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Specials Movies *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) *Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-Lot (2004) *Cool World (1992) *Eight Legged Freaks (2002) *Herbie Goes Bananas (1980) *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (1995) *Quest for Camelot (1998) *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) *Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) Shorts *Dante's Lunch - A Short Tail (2017) (Short) *Feud with a Dude (1968) (Short) *Fiesta Fiasco (1967) (Short) *Flying Circus (1968) (Short) *Hippydrome Tiger (1968) (Short) *Looney Tunes Cartoons (Shorts) (Heard in 1967-1969 cartoons only.) *Pinky Malinky (2009) (Cartoon Network Europe Pilot) *Tom and Jerry: The Mansion Cat (2001) *Yogi Bear / Ranger Smith: Boo Boo Runs Wild (1999) Video Games Game Boy Advance: *Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II (Video Game) (Heard in reverse.) PC: *Curious George: Early Learning Adventure (1996) (PC Game) *JumpStart 1st Grade Math (1997) (PC Game) PlayStation: *Tom and Jerry in House Trap (Video Game) Sega Genesis: *Bonkers (Video Game) *Sesame Street Counting Cafe (Video Game) Nintendo DS: *Yoshi's Island DS Commercials Promos Previews *Tom & Jerry VHS & DVD Preview (2003) (Previews) Trailers *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) (Trailers) *Imagine That (2009) (Trailers) *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) (Trailers) TV Spots Other Media *Ask An Anime Character (Heard once at the 2013 Izumicon Ask An Anime Character event.) *Golden Book Video *Hanna-Barbera Records - Drop-Ins Volume One (1965) (Others Media) *Jump Start Why Did the Bus Stop? (1999) Bumpers *Cartoon Network: Juniper Lee (Bumpers) YouTube Videos *The Nostalgia Critic *Trainlover476 Videos Anime *cchi Kocchi *Kaleido Star *Kill Me Baby (High Pitched) *Problem Children Are Coming from Another World, Aren't They? *Toradora! Category:Sound Ideas Sound Effects